Another First Grade Story
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: Destiel and Sabriel in later chapters :)


_**A/N: So, I thought of this and had to write it. Sorry if someone's already wrote something like this. Working on a few other stories right now. Should be up soon :) Anywho, enjoy! :) P.S. there will probably be more chapters to this.**_

"But I don't wanna go to a new school." Dean Winchester pouted.

"Sweetheart, it'll be fine. You might even like this school better because Gordon doesn't go there." Mary Winchester told the 6 year-old, who was convinced when she mentioned Gordon's name. He'd _hated_ Gordon after he took little Sammy's pacifier.

"Oh, ok." Dean grumbled, in the way only young children can.

"Now, go to bed. Tomorrow's your first day at the new school and you don't want to be exhausted."

She kissed his headand he kissed her cheek. They exchanged 'goodnight's and he went to bed. He didn't get much sleep, being as anxious as he was for the first day at his new school.

His mother woke him in the morning and helped him get dressed. Then, they ate a breakfast of cereal and toast. They said goodbye and he got on the bus.

The ride to the new school was short, but, to Dean, it felt like forever. When the bus ride was over, Dean went to his classroom. He walked inside, after taking a deep breath.

"Ah, you must be Dean Winchester." At his nod, the teacher continued, talking to the class now, "Class, say hello to Dean Winchester." Everyone in the class waved, and there were some murmurs of 'Hello'.

He took his seat and class began. After all their boring work, they had recess. _Finally_. Dean thought, as he raced out the door with all the others.

He played for awhile. Getting bored, he began walking around idly. That's when he saw them. Two boys picking on a small boy

Dean started to run over there, within earshot, when one of them pushed the small boy to the ground. "You're stupid!" The British one said. "Yeah." The other one, a darker-skinned boy, agreed and kicked the boy, who was still on the ground, tears running down his cheeks.

Dean jumped in front of the boy. "Leave him alone!" he yelled.

"Who's gonna make us, Winchester?" The British one sneered.

"I am. Leave him alone or I will _end_ you!" Dean said menacingly, puffing out his chest.

"Come on, Crowley. We'll find someone else to pick on." The darker-skinned boy said.

"Yeah, ok Raph." Crowley agreed. They walked away angrily.

Dean turned around and helped the little boy up. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I think so." The little boy replied, his voice deeper than Dean expected. "Thanks. I'm Castiel Novak."

"Don't mention it. I'm Dean Winchester."

They spent the rest of recess chatting. They learned everything they could about one another: favorite colors, siblings, family, future careers, everything. They decided to be best friends.

At the end of the day, as they were finishing their fingerpainting, a girl named Lilith 'accidentally' knocked Castiel into Dean. Castiel had been painting with pink, so he left a pink handprint on Dean's left shoulder, which they laughed about. They even made up a story where Dean was in perdition and Castiel was the angel who saved him.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said, as his bus pulled up.

"Bye Cas." Dean said, using the nickname he'd given Castiel.

When he got back home, Dean told his mother everything that had happened at school. She laughed at her son's antics.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad._ Dean thought before falling asleep that night.

**Extra info: I mentioned Dean and Cas learning stuff about each other so, here goes: Favorite colors: Dean's is blue (in this story) and Cas's is green, Siblings: Dean has Sammy (of course and Sam is 2 years old) and Cas has an older brother named Balthazar (Balthy for short, he's 26), Family: Dean's parents are divorced and he lives with his mom and Cas's parents are dead. He lives with Balthy. He also has an aunt who lives nearby named Anna Milton, who has a 2 year-old son named Gabriel. *Note* Cas loves taking care of baby Gabriel. That is all :)**


End file.
